50 Sentences  DaineNumair
by Sketchy Cannabis
Summary: 50 sentences about DaineNumair from the LJ 1sentence prompt community. Set Alpha, I believe.


Numair / Daine ship fifty one sentence prompts for the LJ community. :)

* * *

#01 – Comfort

- Numair had never known such feelings with a woman until he'd held her.

#02 – Kiss

- He would always remember their first kiss – hard and soft and fast and worth continuing forever.

#03 – Soft

- Her skin under his palm, her stomach against his.

#04 – Pain

- When she was out on duty, he felt he could crawl into a hole, and never come out.

#05 – Potatoes

- She always remembered to bring plain food for their journeys.

#06 – Rain

- Soaking wet and huddled under a tree, he wrapped his arms around Daine's waist more tightly.

#07 – Chocolate

- Perhaps there were uses for food he'd never imagined.

#08 – Happiness

- Coming home to Daine was the purest form of joy in Numair's life.

#09 – Telephone

- He really wished she'd figure out the communication spells, though.

#10 – Ears

- Numair frowned as he asked cautiously, "Daine? I think you're still part lion."

#11 – Name

- The way she said his name with all those inflexions – how could she mean so many things at once?!

#12 – Sensual

- Numair's hand slid up Daine's side, wiggling under her shirt as he exhaled softly.

#13 – Death

- There was no 'til death do us part' to Numair.

#14 – Sex

- He hadn't realized sex could be quite that good; it was good she reminded him now and again.

#15 – Touch

- She would always be there for him.

#16 – Weakness

- Daine.

#17 – Tears

- He couldn't understood why she cried on their wedding day – wasn't she happy?

#18 – Speed

- Living with Daine was like living with a tornado: there was always some spinning involved.

#19 – Wind

- It tasted salty as they approached the shore.

#20 – Freedom

- Chasing Daine along the beach as she flounced just out of reach was more fun than Numair had ever thought.

#21 – Life

- He couldn't breathe without her.

#22 – Jealousy

- Men looked, and Numair knew it; he just let them know that he knew they were looking.

#23 – Hands

- Her hand was so tiny when they stood at the temple, his own sweaty and clammy, hers trembling slightly.

#24 – Taste

- He knew everything about her and Daine knew everything about him.

#25 – Devotion

- Numair was all hers, and they both knew it from the start.

#26 – Forever

- Daine is his forever.

#27 – Blood

- When Daine forgot it was her moon time, Numair about died – he sure as hell couldn't explain the blood on the sheets.

#28 – Sickness

- He was so sick, he could hardly focus on her features.

#29 – Melody

- Daine couldn't hold a tune to save her life; Numair let her sing in the tub anyhow.

#30 – Star

- Midnight walks with wind teasing their hair.

#31 – Home

- Is where the heart is, and Numair knew his heart was with Daine.

#32 – Confusion

- What do women mean when they say 'sure'?

#33 – Fear

- And better yet, what if she found an old man where she wanted a young one?

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

- Daine gave a wolf grin to Numair, who still cowered in the cave as the thunder rolled across the hills.

#35 – Bonds

- Friends were lovely, but Daine was best.

#36 – Market

- He took Daine to the market to buy food – but also to see her jaw drop at all the colours.

#37 – Technology

- No, he was _not_ interested in buying a better woodstove; his had worked fine enough for years now.

#38 – Gift

- Midwinter eve, and her gift was saved until they were in their room – alone.

#39 – Smile

- A small grin from under her wet hair suggested that even Daine saw the hilarity in the pages prank.

#40 – Innocence

- Numair was _always_ innocent… when he could get away with it.

#41 – Completion

- Fatherhood, dear lord.

#42 – Clouds

- Lying on a grassy hill, finding shapes – it was the best way to spend a lazy afternoon together.

#43 – Sky

- Numair still felt sick thinking about the ride to the dragon's land.

#44 – Heaven

- If there was such a thing, Numair wondered if it would be any better than here and now.

#45 – Hell

- Without Daine, the ache was very dull in the pit of his stomach.

#46 – Sun

- The sunlight danced on her hair, bringing out all the highlights as Numair smiled peacefully.

#47 – Moon

- Numair stood with his arms around his wife, watching the ocean bathed in moonlight while his hands rested on her stomach as their baby kicked.

#48 – Waves

- Numair loved the view from his tower, and he was pleased that Daine seemed to appreciate the rhythmic sound of the ocean, too.

#49 – Hair

- Daine tugged at one of the few hairs on Numair's stomach, watching as a blush spread across his cheeks with one eyebrow raised.

#50 – Supernova

- After the warm fuzzy feeling of sex wore off, Numair sighed peacefully and pulled Daine closer.


End file.
